Recién Casados
by Mitsuko Neesa
Summary: -¡¿UN MES!- Chillo Harry y Snape giró sus ojos. -No te quejes Potter, porque no es como que yo disfrute estar con un imbécil como tu- replico el Dragón.
1. La Unión

**Advertencia**

_Esto es una adaptación de la novela homo-erótica llamada _**Odio** &** Posesión**.

**Disclaimer **

_**Harry Potter**_ NO me pertenece._**  
**_

* * *

Vengo con un nuevo proyecto un Drarry que espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus _**REVIEWS**_ pues como saben es mi motivación para seguir trayendo nuevos proyectos y así las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Léanlo, denle una oportunidad y dejen sus comentarios.

¡Besos!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Unión**

* * *

Ambos sintieron dolor cuando sus pieles dejaron de tocarse. -Debemos ir a donde Snape, seguro él sabe que nos pasa- dijo el Dragón de ojos platinados y Harry asintió, sintió alivio cuando sintió los dedos de Draco tomar los suyo y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Ambos jóvenes con los uniformes de sus respectivas casas se quedaron inmóviles ante la mirada hermética del cuervo que les observaba.

Snape se puso de pie y los rodeo caminando. -¿Sí se separan comienza a doler?- preguntó el pelinegro, y ambos asintieron.

-Estábamos peleando y de pronto un dolor agudo nos invadió y con ella las ganas de tocarnos, y cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron el dolor disminuyo-

Snape se paró en seco de frente a ellos y coloco una mano en su barbilla como pensando en cómo explicarles.

-Acaban de casarse, es un ritual, obviamente alguien debió hechizarles para cuando pelearan el hechizo se liberara y ustedes terminaron casándose.-

Draco y Harry se miraron y se separaron por instinto pero un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Harry y Draco sintió lo mismo e inevitablemente sus manos volvieron a tocarse.

-¿Sabe como deshacerlo?- preguntó el pelirrubio y Snape asintió. Harry y Draco suspiraron aliviados pero Snape sonrió retorcidamente y ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Usted nunca sonríe- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Snape se volteo hasta su escritorio y se sentó detrás de ella.

-No puedo romper el hechizo ahora, en un mes se podrá. Les explico… El hechizo es muy poderoso; porque alinea sus auras en una sola, si los desuno ahora podrían morir, una vez el hechizo este completo podremos divorciarlos.-

Draco y Harry se miraron asustados, la simple idea de estar casados era horrible y más cuando ellos dos desde el primer año se odiaban a muerte.

-¡¿UN MES?- Chillo Harry y Snape giró sus ojos.

-No te quejes Potter, porque no es como que yo disfrute estar con un imbécil como tu- replico el Dragón.

-Llamare a Dumbledore, esto requiere unas medidas urgentes-

Ambos asintieron y Snape los dejo solos… -Ni creas que quiero estar pegado a ti como un jodido chicle por un mes- dijo Harry mientras liberaba su mano del agarre del Dragón y este solo sonrió de lado. -Cállate Potter, ya te dije que yo tampoco quiero estar con un pendejo como tú, bastante tengo contigo y con tus amigos-

Harry abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la mazmorra fue abierta, entrando en ella Snape junto a Dumbledore.

-Vaya, vaya así que en mi colegio hay unos recién casados- dijo de manera graciosa y Harry no pudo evitar quedarse serio.

-Como usted sabe- prosiguió Snape. -Ellos deberán estar juntos por un mes, y con ello el hecho de que duerman juntos, sería preferible que sea en una habitación aparte del resto del estudiantado, ya sabe no queremos que los demás crean que esto está permitido.-

Dumbledore asintió. -Así será, pero antes debo advertirles, que a la larga deberán tener relaciones, es la única manera de que el dolor a no ser tocados desaparezca, la condición se agrava al ustedes odiarse. Si ustedes quieren recuperar su vida normal deben relajarse y cooperar.- termino diciendo el director que les miraba con sus ojos profundos. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y como si no hubiera otra alternativa asintieron.

-Síganme es mejor que vayamos a su nueva habitación, ordenare que lleven sus cosas-

Ambos jóvenes le siguieron, con sus dedos entrelazados, Harry se sentía raro, nunca imagino que una simple pelea a puños llegara a este nivel. Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose en ella una sola cama de dos plazas y varios libros. -Aquí dormirán- indico el director y ambos jóvenes observaron el lugar.

Draco se aclaro la garganta y el directo supo que una pregunta venia en camino, se volteo a verle esperando.

-¿Cómo haremos para las clases? No quiero andar por los pasillos con Harry tomados de la manos, además tengo novia, ni siquiera sabe que ahora soy casado- dijo esto último en un tono sarcástico.

-Hablare con los profesores, ellos entenderán y haremos arreglos especiales con ustedes, entiendo que esto es humillante para ustedes, y sobre todo buscaremos al responsable de esto-

Draco asintió, se sintió satisfecho con las respuestas pero Harry tenía rabia en su mirada.

-Harry sé que no estás de acuerdo con todo esto, créeme que esto nos ha tomado de sorpresa pero la persona que hizo esto sabía lo que hacía, tu solo ten paciencia e intenten no matarse por este mes-

Dumbledore salió de la habitación, dejando a esos dos a su suerte y al cerrar la puerta Draco comenzó a reír y Harry lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Por qué demonios te estás riendo? ¿Esto te parece gracioso?- preguntó enojado y Draco levantó sus hombros.

-Me parece gracioso que por un mes pueda joderte la vida con gusto y ganas-

-Eres un maldito infeliz- dijo Harry sacando el puño desde atrás para darle un puñetazo al Dragón en la cara y Draco lo agarro de las solapas del uniforme e hizo que Harry cayera encima del peliblanco.

Ambos se jalaron de los cabellos, y se daban sin que hubiera alguien que pudiera detenerles. Draco lo empujo y Harry cayó lejos de él.

-¡Basta!- ordeno Draco y Harry se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas. -Es mejor que descansemos, ya es tarde- sugirió Harry y Draco asintió.

Ambos se quitaron sus túnicas y sus zapatos, como aun no tenían ropa para dormir se dejaron el uniforme y se acostaron en la cama separados pero el dolor se hacía más fuerte, era un ardor en la piel y ambos estiraron sus manos para tocarse. El dolor disminuyo hasta desaparecer y ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	2. Convivencia

Acá les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta loca historia. -w- Espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus reviews como siempre.

¡Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Convivencia**

* * *

La mano de Draco me agarró del pelo con fuerza, Me movió, tratando de disminuir un poco la presión en contra de mi erección, se movio sobre ella nuevamente, creándose así la más deliciosa fricción sobre mí. Mis caderas se elevaban contra él, y la mano del Dragón buscó mi polla y la deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, resbalando fácilmente por el líquido pre-semen que se había formado en la cabeza.

Yo me iba a venir. Podía sentir la presión que se acumulaba en mis bolas y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Pero no se detuvo, en cambio, como si pudiera saber qué tan cerca estaba, aumentó la velocidad de su mano, pero desaceleró su boca, chupando mi lengua, y yo gire los ojos hacia arriba por tanto placer.

Grité y al mismo tiempo me desperté, mientras rociaba de semen mi pecho y mi camisa. Me senté, completamente desorientado sin saber dónde me encontraba.

-Joder Draco- dije mientras lo observaba, también se estaba masturbando y gritó mientras se corría en su mano. Harry se levantó de la cama tratando de no maldecir pero fue inútil porque el castaño comenzó a despotricar maldiciones, antes de encerrarse en el baño y echarse agua en la cara, el ardor en la piel comenzó pero podía soportarlo por el simple hecho de que solo comenzaba.

-Buenos días para ti también- dijo Draco entrando al baño y Harry frunció el ceño.

-No vez que estoy aquí- reclamo frunciendo el ceño y Draco le ignoro.

-En la madrugada dos elfos domésticos trajeron nuestras cosas, junto a una nota que decía que los profesores nos enviaran las tareas. Que si lográbamos aliviar el dolor de estar sin tocarnos podríamos salir-

El Dragón abrió la ducha y Harry le miro. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de allí Draco le miro con una sonrisa torcida. -Tendremos que bañarnos juntos-

Harry levanto su puño pero el rubio ya lo esperaba y lo jalo hacia él. -Eres terco, no me hagas esto más difícil- Soltó al castaño y Harry se quito la camisa de mala gana, Draco hizo lo propio y en unos segundos ambos estaban desnudos entrando a la ducha. Harry noto la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Draco y frunció el ceño.

-Lo estas disfrutando, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Harry girándose hacia el rubio y este comenzó a pasarle el jabón en su pecho cosa que el castaño no esperaba. Harry se sonrojo. -¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?-

-Mantengo el contacto- respondió con simpleza, y siguió enjabonándole el torso. -Todo terminara pronto, y podremos vivir normal como hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero eres un salvaje y lo único que deseas en matarme, y yo solo coopero para que esto no sea más doloroso para ambos-

-Eres un maldito Malfoy, y como descubra que fuiste tú te matare yo mismo- amenazo el castaño cosa que hizo carcajear a Draco.

-¿Crees que gaste mi tiempo en hacer un hechizo que nos caso para estar junto a ti? Eres muy gracioso Potter-

Harry le dio un codazo que Malfoy esquivo… Cuando terminaron la ducha ambos se pusieron ropa limpia, claro los uniformes de sus respectivas casas, ambos decidieron salir de la habitación para ir a ver al director aun habían preguntas que responder.

-¿Si alguien nos ve?- preguntó Harry

-Saldremos cuando los estudiantes estén en el comedor, nuestro único contacto serán nuestros dedos y si alguien se acerca nos separamos hasta que se vaya-

-Me parece bien- contesto Harry.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos abrieron la puerta y salieron con sus dedos entrelazados. Los pasillos estaban despejados, hasta que bajaron al pasillo que pasaba por el gran comedor, varios estudiantes le miraron extrañados y claro ellos se habían dejado de tocar y el dolor era fuerte así que ambos aceleraron el paso, pero tuvieron que esconderse en una mazmorra que había cerca y tocarse casi desesperadamente.

-Maldición aun no hemos llegado a la oficina del director y ya tuvimos que escondernos para esto-

Draco se quedo inmóvil de pronto y Harry le miró a los ojos. El Dragón paso sus manos por el cuello de Harry y se acercó a sus labios rosándoles, Harry no pudo quejarse porque le gustara o no los labios de Draco en los suyos se sentía maravillosamente delicioso. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos, y la lengua de Draco abrió espacio para entrar en la cavidad cálida de su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron y una lucha suave y humedad empezaron entre ellas, y las manos de Draco se deslizaron hasta llegar a las caderas de Harry y este gimió entre sus labios.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran y Draco sonrió. -Salgamos de aquí o algo ocurrirá- Harry se limito a asentir. Draco se asomo por la puerta y miro a ambos lados y al ver que estaba despejado tomo de la mano a Harry y salieron para llegar a la oficina del director, luego de varios minutos ambos de encontraron frente al hombre de cabellos blancos y larga barba. Su mirada serena se poso sobre la pareja.

-Tenemos aun varias dudas que queremos que usted nos aclare- indico Draco, y Harry lo miró… -"¿Tenemos?"- pensó pero no interrumpió al Dragón.

Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio. -Escucho-

-Vera, ¿Por qué debemos esperar un mes? ¿Quién pudo hacer una cosa como esta, y que pasa si no tenemos sexo?-

El directo asintió. -Deben esperar un mes, porque el hechizo debe ser completado, sus auras de unirán cuando ustedes tengan relaciones sexuales. Sobre quien pudo haber hecho esto, eso lo estamos investigando, este hechizo lo tuvo que hacer alguien con experiencia o con ganas de verlos en esta situación, y por ultimo deben tener sexo para que no duela cuando no estén tocándose, dolerá cada día más, mientras ustedes eviten estar juntos mayor será el dolor, y las caricias no serán suficientes-

Draco y Harry escuchaban atentos agarrados de la mano, apretándose fuerte, y ambos se miraron.

-¿Una vez que no duela podemos volver a nuestras habitaciones?- preguntó Harry.

-A sí es- respondió el director. -Ahora vuelvan a su habitación, y no dejen que nadie les vea o serán la comidilla del estudiantado- dijo en un tono levemente burlón.

Dumbledore se levantó y abrió la puerta, y ambos salieron del despacho del peliblanco que los observaba alejarse con las manos agarradas no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	3. La Novia De Draco

Gracias a todos los lectores que se han tomado su tiempo en enviarme su review. Ahora acá les traigo el capitulo 3 y espero que interactuemos así que espero sus reviews como siempre.

¡Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La Novia de Draco**

* * *

Despertaron uno abrazado del otro, Harry estaba acostado en su pecho y Draco le abrazaba, sus pies enredados uno del otro. Había pasado justo una semana desde que esa pesadilla comenzó, pesadilla que dejo de serlo cuando los dos empezaron a cooperar, claro aún no habían tenia sexo, y ya se les hacia tarde, pues los dolores intensos que tenían cuando estaban unos segundos separados eran endemoniadamente insoportables, pero ambos estaban obstinados en no estar juntos, no de esa manera.

El Dragón se estiro abrazando a Harry como si fuera su peluche y este le tuvo que dar pequeños golpes en su espalda. -Me estas asfixiando- se quejo una vez pudo hablar y el Dragón solo se limito a sonreír.

-Harry necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió Draco con su mirada seria, algo que pocas veces Harry podía ver en el pelirrubio.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó el castaño con la misma seriedad que Draco uso.

-Necesito que nos escapemos un momento para ir a ver a Pansy-

La mirada de Harry se endureció, pero se quedo en silencio para que el rubio prosiguiera.

-Debe estar preocupada, hace una semana que no nos vemos y quisiera explicarle-

Harry sintió una pulsada en su pecho y una molestia que no podía explicar, cerró los puños con notable enojo y se fue encima de Draco, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro del rubio que este cayó en el suelo y se tapo la nariz con la mano mientras ligeros hilitos de sangre caían de allí.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POTTER?- reclamo el Dragón y Harry solo se limito a darle una mirada de muerte. El castaño gimió de dolor antes de poder responder algo y Draco se acercó pues sentía la misma molestia y le abrazo.

-¿Cómo puedes querer verla cuando estás conmigo?- preguntó Harry mientras era abrazado por el Dragón y mutuamente aliviaban su dolor físico.

-Es solo la unión no es porque sientas atracción por mi, prometo que será algo rápido, ella siempre me espera en un lugar donde solo ella y yo conocemos, seguro después del almuerzo ira allí a esperarme- explico el pelirrubio.

-Es sábado, ¿Estás seguro que te está esperando?- preguntó deseando que el rubio dudara pero no lo consiguió.

-Si estoy seguro- respondió el ojiplatas.

-Entonces te acompañare- dijo el castaño de mala gana, pero que sea algo rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando lograron salir de la habitación ambos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a una mazmorra vacía, era un salón abandonado de los que ya no usaban. Draco y Harry se detuvieron en la puerta. El rubio dio un paso hacia adelante, y al notar que Harry estaba algo pesado le jalo para que entrara junto a él. El rubio no se había equivocado Pansy estaba al pie de la ventana observando el soleado día y al ver al rubio no hizo ningún gesto de emoción.

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen las malas lenguas? Soy la novia de un maricón- soltó mirándole con odio.

-Oye cálmate- respondió el rubio pero Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me voy a calmar Draco Malfoy… 1 semana que no apareces y los chismes en el pasillo crecían… Yo preocupada, agobiada que algo te hubiera pasado resulta que estas de amante con este- dijo eso ultimo con notable desprecio.

Draco no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Harry, y pudo notar como el castaño le apretaba la mano cada vez más y más fuerte.

-Draco, no vales na…-

-MEJOR CALLATE LA BOCA ESTUPIDA BRUJA- salto Harry sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

-Draco vino aquí a dejarte a decirte que no necesita una estúpida como tú a su lado, y si, si está conmigo y te digo más brujita de cuarta, estamos casados, somos más que amantes, somos esposos, y la que vienes sobrando aquí eres tú. Tienes suerte de que Draco quisiera venir a despedirse de ti pero tú solo le insultas-

El rubio sintió un cosquilleo en su centro, ni se inmuto en mandarle a callar pues para su sorpresa en vez de ofenderle Draco estaba excitado, su erección luchaba con la tela de su pantalón, ver a Harry así de esa manera despertó en el las ganas de brincarle encima, y hacerle suyo allí mismo.

Pansy parpadeo en un estado catatónico y sus ojos se aguaron, intento decir algo pero Harry le interrumpió.

-Lárgate de aquí-

La chica miro a Draco indignada. -¿No dirás nada?- preguntó entre sollozos, pero Draco se limito a negar estaba muy ocupado ocultando su erección.

No tuvo más remedio que pasarle por el lado a la pareja y restrellar la puerta detrás de si cuando salió de allí.

Draco miro a Harry -Vámonos de aquí- dijo casi como una súplica que como un pedido.

-¿Ahora cual es la prisa?- preguntó el castaño.

-Que quiero cogerte duro, pero aquí me cogía a Pansy y no lo hare en el mismo lugar- respondió Draco y Harry levantó una ceja.

-No me digas que te excitaste- dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, cosa que hizo que la erección de Draco palpitara dentro de su pantalón, lo jalo de la mano saliendo de allí, iban casi corriendo a su habitación y al llegar abrieron la puerta con desesperación y la cerraron como pudieron pues en el justo momento en que entraron se abrazaron para besarte en una guerra húmeda donde sus lenguas luchaban por quien mantendría el control.

Sus manos iban recorriendo sus cuerpos bruscamente… Harry le quitaba su camisa, y Draco bajaba el pantalón del castaño, la camisa de Harry quedo tirada al otro lado de la habitación cuando el rubio la tiro con fuerza, y cuando el castaño le quito el pantalón al rubio, Draco gimió al sentir su erección algo más libre. Un poco mas y Harry quedo desnudo, sonrió cuando comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Draco pues el rubio le tomo de cabello con fuerza.

Harry se arrodillo frente a la erección de Draco y se relamió. -¿Quieres que te lo mamo?- pregunto juguetonamente y Draco tomo su propio miembro y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara a Harry con él, regándole en la cara su pre semen, Harry abrió la boca y atrapo la cabeza con sus labios y paso su lengua por ella recogiendo aquel liquido blanquecino. Las manos del rubio se posaron en los cabellos castaños enredando sus dedos en ellos mientras un Harry lujurioso comenzaba a darle sexo oral al rubio.

Su lengua comenzó a recorrer ahora el tallo, su saliva dejaba un camino hasta su cabeza y volvía con el mismo procedimiento. Cuando termino de jugar un poco con ellos lo metió completo en su boca, llegándole a la garganta haciendo pequeñas vibraciones con ella que tocaban la punta de Draco y le hacían gemir, cada vez que Harry hacia eso Draco le jalaba más duro del cabello haciendo también que las piernas del rubio temblaran.

-Joder Potter que rico mamas- dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada.

Harry bajo hasta sus testículos y comenzó a chuparlos y a jalarlos suavemente, y Draco no soporto mas y lo jalo del brazo tomándole con autoridad lo tiro en la cama…

-Ponte en 4- ordeno el rubio y Harry sonrió.

Se deslizo por la cama y se coloco en 4 frente a él. Su pecho pegado en la cama y sus caderas bien levantadas, su pre semen caía en gotas lentas sobre la cama, y Draco tembló ante tal vista.

Se acerco al castaño y le abrió las nalgas, su prominente erección palpito, pero Draco se inclino hacia delante y saco su lengua lamiendo toda su extensión. Harry gimió lujurioso y Draco volvió a posar su lengua entre sus nalgas, lamia, y mordía suavemente aquellas firmes nalgas dejándole marcas rojas, su lengua recorría aquel culo rosa, cosa que hacia salivar a Harry, haciéndole gemir y apretar las sabanas con fuerza.

Una vez el área estuvo lubricada con la saliva de Draco una de sus manos tomo con firmeza su miembro y la paseo por entre las nalgas de Harry mezclando su saliva con su liquido pre seminal.

-¿Quieres que te lo meta?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a empujar su cabeza dentro de su culo, y Harry asintió.

-Quiero escucharte- El Dragón se detuvo -¿Quieres que te lo meta?- repito Draco.

-Sí mételo- dijo un suplicante Harry.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a meter ahora el tallo, y de pronto se detuvo y lo saco y lo volvió a meter, hizo esto varias veces haciendo que Harry se desesperara.

-METELO YA- dijo en un grito mezclado con gemido, y Draco lo metió completo de una.

-Mhgm- junto a un gemido se escucho de los labios del castaño mientras Draco se mantenía inmóvil temblado por lo apretado del culo de Harry.

Las manos de Draco tomaron las caderas de Harry con firmeza y comenzó a moverse lentamente pero profundo, y Harry levanto aun mas sus caderas gimiendo como gatito en celo.

-Estas tan estrecho- decía con gemidos cortos acompañado ahora con movimientos más duros, y un Harry gimiendo, haciendo eco en la habitación.

Draco había conseguido el ritmo, le daba tan duro que sus bolas chocaban con el culo de Harry haciendo un sonido hueco que excitaba a ambos. Sus uñas se enterraban en las caderas del castaño, y Harry tomo su propio miembro para masturbarse, sabía que se vendría en unas cuantas movidas, pero valdría la pena, Draco tembló cuando sintió el cosquilleo en su centro.

-Me voy a correr- dijo con dificultad y Harry se corrió al escucharle decir eso manchando las sabanas y su pecho, y Draco sintió los músculos del culo del castaño contraerse con el orgasmo y se corrió dentro de él.

Fue un gemido casi aullido lo que soltó el pelirrubio al correrse, quedándose dentro de Harry por varios minutos antes de salirse de él y caer acostado a su lado.

-Joder que polvo- dijo Harry acomodándose en el pecho del Dragón.

Draco no pudo responder sentía hasta su boca seca, solo suspiro y no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormido… Ya el matrimonio había sido consumado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


End file.
